Kai's Angel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. From being a baby, Kai has spent time with an angel called Castiel. When she reaches eighteen, he breaks the news that he has to leave her. But she can't let him go. Please R&R!
1. Angel of Mine

**Summary: **AU. From being a baby, Kai has spent time with an angel called Castiel. When she reaches eighteen, he breaks the news that he has to leave her. But she can't let him go. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Berry and her family.

**A/N: **HI! Angel/Charge fic of a special kind. Hope you enjoy this and the usual angels and demons will be mentioned in this story as well as the usual SPN humans too. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Kai's Angel**

**~Chapter One: Angel of Mine~ **

_**May 1992**_

Three month old Kai lay her pink baskenette, blinking up at the white ceiling with her big blue eyes, her dark her smoothed out as her mother, Denise, ran a hand over her baby's head. Her husband, Frank, was out at work while she, as always, stayed at home with Kai. Kai was such a lovely little baby. She barely made any noise, any fuss and she liked practically everyone who came to visit her. Kissing Kai's head, Denise left the room to make a drink for herself, Kai whimpering when she saw her mother disappear. But Kai was never alone. Not really. A rushing sound rang out through the room and the baby wriggled, beaming as she focussed on a familiar face which was smiling down at her. Castiel.

"Good morning, Kai." He whispered, "You look happy today."

The little girl reached out with her tiny hands and Castiel ran one finger down her cheek, smiling as she gripped it in one of her hands. She reached towards him, desperate for him to pick her up which made him smile even wider and he turned as he heard Denise approaching. She gasped as she saw him and chuckled, resting a hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"You made me jump, Castiel." She said softly, taking in the angel's usual appearance, "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." Castiel replied, looking back at Kai, "Am I alright to pick her up?"

"Of course. She is your charge after all." Denise replied with a grin, watching as Castiel carefully lifted her baby from the baskenette.

Kai squeaked with happiness and smiled brightly, Castiel settling on the sofa closest to the armchair where Denise now sat, looking at the little girl in his arms who snuggled against his chest.

"She's pleased to see you this morning." Denise said softly, Castiel nodding in response.

"She's so beautiful..." He replied, "She's getting really strong, aren't you, Kai?"

The baby beamed as she lay in Castiel's arms, reaching up to touch his face gently before her lower lip wobbled as she realised she couldn't reach him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his charge's forehead, smiling as she stroked his face.

"I'm happy to see you too, little one." He said softly, looking to Denise, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, thank you," Denise replied, "Happy that Kai's so healthy."

Kai kicked her legs and played with one of the buttons on Castiel's trench coat which made Denise and the angel smile.

"I'm happy to see you." Denise said softly, "I...I keep fearing that the demons will try to harm her. I know she's a threat to them...I just don't want to lose my baby."

"And you won't." Castiel replied, taking Denise's hand while he still held Kai, "I'll be here for the both of you, to protect you, and Frank if necessary."

"If Frank sees you, he'll have a fit." Denise breathed, "I just hope it won't come to that."

Castiel heard one of his brothers calling. Zachariah never gave him a moment's peace. He hated to leave his charge, especially when she was so happy to be with him. He closed his eyes and sighed, replying to Zachariah with the assurance that he would be with him momentarily.

"I must go, I'm sorry." He said, "Zachariah will never let me be."

Denise sighed and nodded.

"You wanna put her down for a nap?" She asked, "She's still getting back her sleep from that stomach bug and she's so tired."

Castiel nodded and pressed a kiss to Kai's forehead, laying her back in the baskenette which earned him a frown and a little sob, making him wince in response.

"Shhh..." He soothed, "Hush now, Kai, I'll be back soon."

He kissed her head again and then her hand, stroking her head lightly until she fell asleep.

"Goodbye, little one." He whispered, turning to Denise and smiling softly, "Goodbye, Denise."

"Bye, Castiel." She replied, "Thank you."

Castiel nodded and vanished in a flutter of wings, Denise taking a sip of juice before moving over to watch over her little one who lay in the baskenette. Kai only had seventeen years and nine months left with Castiel watching over her, and after that she was on her own. The young mother knew that with Kai growing up with Castiel in her life, his leaving would be terribly difficult for her child to accept, and she knew that Kai would suffer horrendous pain through it.

She'd just have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

_**

* * *

October 2009**_

"Kai! You're gonna be late, baby!" Denise called as Kai ran down the stairs, the seventeen year old almost losing her footing as she grabbed a slice of toast from her mother.

"I'll be back for three-forty-five." She said, the words muffled as she chewed her toast, "Depends on traffic."

"Okay, sweetheart." Denise said softly, "Have a good day, sweetie."

"Cas here yet?" She asked, Denise nodding in response.

"He's waiting for you in your car." She told Kai, watching her daughter's face light up in response.

"See you later." Kai smiled, kissing her mother's cheek before heading out to the car where indeed, her handsome angel sat.

She approached her dark pink Peugeot 380cc Allure, putting the roof back which made Castiel look up and smile as he saw her, her beautiful dark curls hanging over her shoulders as she put her bag in the back seat and climbed in beside him.

"Morning, angel boy." She said with a smile, kissing his cheek and putting on her seatbelt, "How are we this morning?"

"Fine, thank you, Kai." Castiel replied, still in that same vessel that hadn't aged at all, "How are you?"

"Good thanks, Cas." Kai said softly as she finished her toast and started the engine, the sounds of _Kings of Leon_ blasting from the speakers which she turned down straight away, "It's nice to have you here with me, but I gotta pick Dean and Sam up this morning..._and _Jo. Their cars are outta commission and I have to pick them all up which is why I'm terrified of running late."

"I see." Castiel replied, looking a little sad.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Kai whispered, biting her lip as guilt filled her eyes, "Why don't you come and see me for the drive home? Their parents are picking them up and I'll be on my own. You can come and spend some time then, huh?"

"I see what I can do." Castiel replied, "Don't worry yourself."

With that he kissed his charge's cheek and left the car, Kai sighing softly before putting her foot down and heading for school.

Monday. Today was going to be a damn long day.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Damn Mondays?

**Summary: **AU. From being a baby, Kai has spent time with an angel called Castiel. When she reaches eighteen, he breaks the news that he has to leave her. But she can't let him go. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Berry and her family.

**A/N: **Damn, it's been so long since I updated. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I got writer's block, but YAY! Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Kai's Angel**

**~Chapter Two: Damn Mondays?~ **

"As I told her," Ash said with a smirk, "She just wasn't my type."

"And what exactly is your type, oh marvellous one?" Gordon Walker asked with sarcasm, Kai and the others laughing in response.

The group were in the yard after school, and either were waiting to be picked up or waiting for people they were taking home. They often had a laugh together, the large gang of them, and always did things together at the weekends, which sometimes Kai cancelled on if she'd promised Castiel some important bonding time. She pressed her lips together as Ash looked around the group, waiting for his response to the question Gordon had just asked him.

"Hmm...the species known as Kai." Ash said, Kai giggling in response, "Beautiful, smart and with a nice car."

The others laughed at the answer and Ash gave Kai a gentlemanly bow, followed by a wink and the blowing of a kiss which she put her hand up to 'intercept'. She and Ash were pretty close and this sort of flirting was normal and expected. Kai didn't mind, and kind of liked the attention Ash gave her.

"Uh, back off, Ash." Kai chuckled, "Jo's more your type."

Jo scoffed and turned her attention to her boyfriend Dean who pulled her in for a kiss. They were a dream couple, one who'd been in love from the moment they set eyes on each other, as much as they denied that fact.

"Awww, ain't it cute!" Ava Wilson grinned, Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen laughing too.

Kai giggled and said her goodbyes to everyone before climbing into her car and heading off down the street, hearing a familiar flutter beside her and a familiar pair of lips against her cheek.

"Hey, Cas." She smiled, "How was your day?"

"Are we spending time together this evening?" Castiel asked, "Only, my day wasn't so good..."

"Sure." She said softly, "What's happened?"

"I'll explain later." Castiel said quietly, looking at her beautiful face and smiling, "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." Kai said softly, "You look your usual smart, handsome self."

"Thank you." Castiel replied, smiling as Kai hummed to her radio, the young girl starting to sing along quietly.

He'd watched her grow from being a baby. He even remembered the first time she'd tried to say his name. She'd been one and a half at the time, and all she could say was 'Cas' which was how his nickname had come about. He remembered her hair growing so quickly that at one and a half it was in bunches, and she'd toddled towards him with her arms outstretched calling 'Cas! Cas!' He smiled at the memory and looked to the beautiful girl she'd become. His love for her wasn't a protective or brotherly love. It was in the sexual, romantic sense. She was so young, but he'd been there for her through everything, and he'd fallen deeply in love with her.

* * *

Kai finished her homework after her dinner and Castiel sat patiently beside her as she did it, helping her if she got stuck. He'd learnt not to just give her the answer, but to help her find the answer to the problem herself. She completed it in little time, and finally sat to talk to Castiel properly.

"So," She began, "What happened today?"

"It's...I've realised something." He said quietly, "I've done a lot of thinking and..."

"And, what?" She asked as he trailed off, moving closer to him only for him to kiss her lips tenderly, "Oh..."

"I want you." He told her, "I shouldn't, but...I just...I need you, and..."

"I know," She whispered, "I want you too."

This reply shocked Castiel because he'd never believe in a million years that she'd feel the same way. She moved closer to him and carefully sat herself on his knee as his legs hung over the side of her bed, and she rested her head against his, stroking his hair with the softest, gentlest hands Castiel had ever felt. He rubbed her back softly in return holding her closely to him.

"What does this mean?" He asked, "Do you want me in a...in a sexual way?"

"I do." Kai whispered, "In a romantic way..."

He brushed a hand through her silky locks and pressed his lips to hers, gentle in his touch as he was gentle always, feeling her reciprocate with equally tender motions. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she cupped his cheek tenderly while in a swift motion he pulled her across him so she was sitting in his lap.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her, concerned as always, "For us?"

"Yes." Kai whispered, pushing him down gently and laying herself on top of him, "Are you?"

"Absolutely." He replied, kissing her gently again.

They continued to kiss one another tenderly, slowly, learning about one another's lips and the way their bodies moved as they did. Kai found Castiel had a solid mass in his groin and she pulled back to see the angel blushing at the embarrassment, but she smiled, gently and kindly, softly stroking his cheek and kissing him again. His lips moved to her neck as they sat back up and turned over, Castiel laying above her this time and softly kissing her neck and shoulders. Her legs gently wound themselves around the back of his as she rubbed them gently with her feet, feeling him press against her.

"Another time, we can perhaps be truly alone?" He asked, Kai nodding softly and kissing him again, "Maybe when your mother isn't here."

"Okay." She whispered, sitting back as he did, "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

"Should we have a...a sexual relationship..." Castiel began, "A more physical and intimate one...Then perhaps I could take us to a hotel...or something..."

"Sure." Kai said softly, "That would be wonderful."

Castiel kissed her deeply and almost lovingly before saying his goodbye. Kai felt him pass right through her as he left and she wound her arms around herself, sighing dreamily and laying back against the pillows. Her angel, the one who'd been with her for all these years wanted her in the same way that she wanted him...Could it be true, really?

She just didn't know he'd eventually leave her for good, and she didn't know it would happen so soon.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
